1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in fitting used to combine air with a pressurized water stream in swimming pools and baths for aeration, hydrotherapy, hydromassage, and similar purposes.
2. The Prior Art
The Virgil Jacuzzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,358, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a hydro-air fitting in which a ball is mounted in two sealing members and a retaining member each separately fitted with the housing, and wherein the nozzle is either removable from within the ball or is retained therein by a separate set screw passed through the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,438 to Roy Jacuzzi discloses a hydro-air jet assembly wherein a rear portion of the housing is formed as a socket against which a swivelable ball is retained by a two-piece seal and retaining member separately attached to the housing. A pair of set screws spaced axially apart in a side wall of the ball forms stop members against respective front and rear ridges forming a seat for a sealing member between water and air passages of the assembly.